Life to live?
by poposee
Summary: Alternate ending thing. starts when hiccup finds the shot down night fury. WARNING: very differnt from the actual movie! and spoilers for HTTYD2 . crazy story that has many twists. rated T to be safe. the chapters get longer as you read
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story ever. it is based of the how to train your dragon movie. i do not own. I don't know if i'll continue it. the writing is probably horrible so just bare with it if you do read this. thanks. i should probably tell you that there might be some gore or something in the future (just as a heads up) and by the way the story is an alternate ending sort of thing like what if this happened where Hiccup is looking for the night fury he shot down.**

chapter one-

Getting frustrated at his wasted efforts to find the elusive night fury, Hiccup slapped away a tree branch only to get whacked in the face. After shaking away the branch's comeback he looked up to see a enormous gash in the land. The trees that were once on the path were splintered and crushed. This had been done by no man. That Hiccup knew. Out of curiosity he ventured down the gash. What he saw waiting for him was a beast. The Night Fury.

It was caught in the ropes Hiccup shot him with the night before. Hiccup slowly got near the beast drawing his dagger. He sighed a sigh of relief knowing that he actually did something good (well according to the vikings good) for once. Suddenly he found giant green orbs staring at him with expectation of something. Hiccup found himself quietly rambling about what he was going to do with the night fury and how he was a viking. He knew he would have to kill it. And when the dagger was above his head. Hiccup made the mistake of looking directly into the dragon's eye. As the dragon made a sorrowful sound Hiccup lost all of his pride and determination.

The sound of rope being cut filled the forest. The dragon's eyes were wide open and alert. once all the ropes were cut the dragon leapt up and pinned Hiccup to a nearby boulder. Hiccup could feel the dragon's breath. Warm and heavy on his chestnut hair. When the night fury opened his maw Hiccup had fear and adrenaline raging all throughout his skinny body. Fear of being burned to death. Adrenaline born from fear. A blue light glowed in the back of the fury's throat. And with a loud screech blue fire lit up the woods.

* * *

Stoick came back to his home after helping the village rebuild some of it's lost property. Only to find no scrawny boy. Worry overwhelmed Stoick for a few seconds then he shrugged it off thinking Hiccup was just fussing over his loss in the backwoods. But after an hour of waiting at the table he decided to go search for his son. While wandering in the woods with his eyes and ears in alert for his son he heard a defining sound. Panic overtook him. For only one creature makes that sound. 'Hiccup' Stoick whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello. i got so many good reviews. and that makes me really happy. i hope i can keep up with your expectations. i think I'm going to try to make this chapter longer. and i was thinking that instead of the whole understanding dragons thing i'm going to keep how the vikings have to fight the dragons. because i'm evil. i'm literally writing this without any knowledge of what's going to happen next so it's a bit not neatly put together. sorry . let's get on with it then shall we?**

* * *

Chapter two-

Stoick was running through the trees like a mad man, trying to find the source of the roar. He didn't know what he would do if he lost another family member. Ever since his wife was taken by dragons he had been exceptionally hard on the boy with hope of him becoming a hardy viking. But now was not the time to remines on the past. He needed to find Hiccup before who knows what.

* * *

**(kind've a back into the past thing. around a minute before the dragon shot it's flame.)**

Hiccup was struggling under the weight of the black death. Wriggling his entire body back and forth. Because every viking knew that dragons always went for the kill. Out of all the things Hiccup wished wasn't true that was at the top of the list. After his efforts, Hiccup managed to get his left shoulder out of the dragon's grip only to find blue mist forming in the giant maw of the wretched beast. Time is up. Hot turquoise flame swarmed around hiccup. Burning him. Hurting him. His cry could not be heard over the discord. Then a strip of black flew across Hiccup's vision, crying as it went.

* * *

Pain. Searing pain. 'Wait!' Hiccup thought. Dead people can't feel pain. Being alive is what it is to feel pain. Hiccup was alive! That shear hope filled his aching bones. He tried to move but with every twitch he felt like death. His hope was gone again, replaced by fury. for them. the dragons that did this to him. To his his village. He knew of his failure at killing. but now he had a strong reason to loath them. To despise them. He was going to kill them all.

* * *

Stoick finally reached his destination. A torn up area of the land gave all the answers. Out of safety he reached for his axe. Stoick leapt down from the higher ground and to his surprise there was no night fury. Only a small charred boy against a now black boulder. His son. Stoick rushed over to check Hiccup's breathing. Tears he never knew he had sprung from his eyes. His boy was alive. Not unharmed, but alive.

* * *

**Sorry for not keeping my promise about it being longer. It just seemed like a good place to end it. When Hiccup said he was going to kill them all i thought about eren from Attack on titan saying that same line. for some reason i think that this story would be better if hiccup was more of a dragon hunter than a trainer. so that's how it's going to be i'm sorry.****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again. I believe I am going to keep the chapters relatively short so sorry if you disagree. And I love getting reviews. Even if it is only one. It gives me encouragement. I appreciate it. Thanks**

* * *

Hiccup awoke with a start. He lied down in his bed and presumed that somebody must have found him. Hiccup tried to sit up but found it to be most uncomfortable given that he was wrapped in tight bandages. He gave up on that idea. He was just blankly staring up at the ceiling remembering all that happened. While lost in thought. He heard a booming voice outside of his bedroom walls. The the doors flew open and Stoick the Vast walked in. His father. The chief.

Stoick's cry was horrendous when he saw that Hiccup was awake. " Bless the Gods! Thank everything holy!" Stoick pulled a out a stool from a corner of the room, plopped it next to hiccup's bed and started talking. "How are ya feeling? I'm so sorry I wish I could've found you in time. I had a doctor look at you - (keeps rambling on)." -"Dad!" Stoick just kept talking with no sign of letting up. "Dad!" Hiccup repeated a little louder. After the seconded try failed he yelled. "DAD!". That got his attention. 'Where did that come from? He never had that loud of a voice?' Stoick thought to himself. Now that Hiccup had his ears he continued with a more mild tone "dad. I'm feeling...horrible. To say the least. But there is one thing that I know now. I want to fight dragons."

Stoick was flabbergasted. His son WANTING to fight dragons. It seemed surreal. Stoick came back to reality after the seconds of thought. "Son." He began in a stern voice. "We will talk about that topic later. I want to hear nothing of dragons or fighting until you are fully healed." Stoick began unwrapping the bandages from the tiny body. He heaved Hiccup's head onto more pillows so he could be upright. Which also made the bandages easier to unwrap. Hiccup looked at his skin for the first time since he blacked out. He didn't even look human.

Stoick grabbed a handheld mirror from the side table and held it out in front of Hiccup. Hiccups face was contorted and bruised with red, his hair was shorter than before. 'They probably cut the worst of it' Hiccup thought. Now it was more of a rugged buzzcut. One area of his face was not burned for the most part. His left cheek/chin was reasonably ok. Stoick moved the mirror around so Hiccup could see his neck, shoulders, and chest. A horrible sight to behold.

It seemed as if dried blood was covering the length of his body, not one inch of his torso was skin. It hadn't even started to scar. His lower half was perfectly fine though. probably because it had been underneath the dragon when it fired. Only few minor burns were visible. Oh was he going to have a story to tell. Under his breath Hiccup whispered "I'll kill em', I'll kill em' all"

* * *

**I hope that was an okay place to end it. I'll try to update as soon as I can**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to be away for awhile and I won't be able to update I'd say for about a week so I'm going to try to make this chapter longer.**

* * *

Stoick was in the dinning hall sighing about what he should do. Gobber, Stoick's most trusted friend, walked in and sat down next to him. "What's got ya Stoick you seem to be sighing a lot lately." " ah. What should I do Gobber. Hiccup's completely changed. Ever since he-" Stoick hadn't told Gobber yet about the incident. " since he what?" Gobber asked curiously. "Well, you know how Hiccup kept talkin' bout killing a night fury? Well he found it. In the backwoods." A short silence fell between them. Stoick then continued " he's horribly burned and I'd say traumatized because he's now full bent on killing every dragon." " wait, you mean to tell me he survived a close encounter with a NIGHT FURY? THE most dangerous and unknown dragon ever? No way Stoick I don't believe ya" " You have to. Because it's true. And now I don't know what to do with him."

Stoick looked at the wooden table top in front of him. Gobber inhaled and exhaled quite loudly before saying " put him in dragon training." "What." was all Stoick managed to say. " Well I'm thinking of training some new recruits during the expedition that I know your thinking about going on. It's a good way to ventilate anger. The boy could use it." " your right Gobber. That's a fine idea!" Stoick boomed. " Thank ya so much. I couldn't live without you!" " you and me both"

* * *

Stoick headed back to his home to tell Hiccup the news. He remembered the boy's body. All mangled and red. It made him hurt deep inside. He tried to open the door without making any noise fearing if the boy was asleep. He would hate to interrupt. He crept upstairs to check on him. Hiccup was awake and he was struggling to get out of bed.

As soon as Stoick noticed this he was done with his attempt at being quite. He waltzed right up to Hiccup and started to reapply his bandages. " Hiccup, you got your wish. Dragon training. Tomorrow. Don't be late. Remember though, you still have your whole life left to live don't waste it." Hiccup stared up at his dad with emerald eyes. They both felt a bond in that moment. "I'll make you proud, dad." "You'll be staying at you cousins place while I'm gone. You remember Snotlout don't you?" "How could I forget." Hiccup replied sarcastically. His cousin was a senseless brute. He always picked on Hiccup when they were little. Well, he still does. "Make sure to be polite and change your bandages twice a day." This was Stoick's rarely seen motherly side. It was nice for a change because it showed how much he actually cared for Hiccup.

Stoick helped Hiccup to his feet, got his things together, and went to go see Spitlout. The two finally arrived after trial and error. Stoick ended up awkwardly carrying Hiccup princess style. Spitlout chuckled when he saw this. He already knew about Hiccup's injuries and told them he could sleep in Snotlout's bed. Snotlout was in a deep coma like sleep and had no idea that Hiccup was coming over to stay, let alone in the his bed.

* * *

When morning came around Snotlout got out of bed and began to get ready for dragon training. He was oblivious to the fact the Hiccup was even there. When he went downstairs to get breakfast and to say farewell to his dad before he left on the dragon nest excursion Spitlout asked if Hiccup was awake yet. Snotlout had no idea what his father was talking about and asked for an explanation. Spitlout told him all that had happened and how Hiccup was going to dragon training and to make sure he takes care of him while he was away. This was too crazy for Snotlout to comprehend. Then his father left it at that and went to meet up with the others at the docks.

Looking back upstairs he indeed saw somebody lying in his bed. With all the noise Hiccup opened his eyes " hey can you help me up?" Snotlout looked at him in disbelief. 'Dad told me to look after him. I don't want to disappoint.' With that Snotlout wrapped Hiccup's arm around his neck and they walked forwards to the arena.

Welcome to dragon training!

* * *

**that's it for now. I hope the length of the chapter wasn't to bad and that it all sounds put together. Let me know if I used bad grammar and tell me if I could fix anything. By the way I didn't want to describe the scenery to much because I thought it would be best If you figured out yourself how it looks. Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello. Sorry it took longer to update. As I said I was on an internet free trip. I hope the last chapter was longer and I haven't read the books or watched the series I'm purely basing my facts off other fanfiction and the movie. enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

We were walking/limping/dragging ourselves to the arena. Snotlout was holding me kinda roughly, though it was nice he didn't make any comments about...things. I took that as his way of showing me sympathy. Once we made it, I saw Astrid(my crush), the twins (Ruffnut and Tuffnut), and Fishlegs all standing in the middle of the arena talking amongst themselves about the dragon types and cool-looking scars (ironic, am I right?). When we strolled in I knew there would be teasing comments and questions. I just hoped I would be ready for them. I was a small kid and now looked even smaller considering my hair was gone as with my skin.

everyone at first wondered who I was. I guess I did look different but really? oh well, all I cared about was the start of a Beautiful day of murdering dragons. Oh the bliss. I was being bombarded by questions and teasing just like I thought I would be. I didn't answer I just looked past them at the doors to each of the different species. Filled with bloodlust. Gobber broke up the chatty teens to my relief. But they were still flustered and confused on how I, Hiccup Haddock the Third, the useless zero, the accident, the walking mistake withstood a night fury's blast. Well I can say they underestimated me.

Gobber quickly got everyone in an orderly line. He introduced each dragon by pointing at their door and every time he did Fishlegs would mumble to himself about power levels and abilitys.(he was a bit of a smart alec when it came to dragons) Gobber got so fed up with him he yelled " WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" Then opened a door to reveal a gronkel. "Jaw strength eight fire shots six" fishlegs whispered to me.

A jolt of pain shot through my torso. I tried to muffle a cry. 'Great perfect timing'. Fishlegs could hear me wince but as soon as the gronkel got used to the sunlight outside his cell everyone was running. No sympathy whatsoever. I stumbled over to get a shield because Gobber talked about making noise and confusing the dragon throwing them off. I held my axe that my father gave me before he left , and started to bang it against my crimson red shield. My new favorite color. Gobber was spouting information for defeating gronkels. He believed in learning on the job.

I was in the midst of confusing the big sausage when a pain wave hit (I needed to call it something) I fell to my knees clutching my stomach. My wounds were burning which made blood fill the bandages. I saw the gronkel coming at me. I was beginning to lose consciousness. i tried to back away on my hands and knees only to find me back up against the wall 'I can't die here. I still have things to do' I thought I was prepared to die but while facing my first dragon? No. The only thing I wanted was to see his blood, not mine. And I was sick and tired of always getting saved. But Gobber beat metro the saving. He grabbed the gronkel right before I could reach for my axe and swung him back into the cage. Then I was out. I lost consciousness. And my one thought was that I need to get stronger. Let's face it.

* * *

**let me know if the POV thing was better than what I was doing before. I thought it was kinda fun but Adjusting to writing I instead of Hiccup was difficult. I hoped you enjoyed the 5th chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-as for hiccups hair I literally said that to please my realist side. Cause to be honest your hair would definitely be burned if that happened to you. But really even I still like to think he has hair. I imagine a younger Zuko but with more burns. Do you know what I mean? Avatar anyone?**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Darkness. Surrounding me. I was scared. Weak. Useless.

Even though my mind was set on killing dragons my body wasn't. I was still a twig, a runt, but I was intelligent. Not a mindless brute. I didn't want to be one either. I realized my body probably would never get to be as muscly as my dad but if I could kill dragons with my inventions and creativity maybe I stood a chance against their firepower.

My eyes opened after that thought. 'That's right I was in dragon training'. I sat up in a bed that was not my own. I must've been in Snotlout's room for the walls were covered with weapon displays and gym equipment scattered the floor. Talk about a brute.

My bandages were changed to fresh ones but it was a sloppy job. So I re-did them. 'Well, at least he cares'. I walked down wooden stairs. His home was built similar to ours and I used to come over when I was a kid. No one was home though I made noise to see if anyone would come to see what was going on. but nothing. So I left the house and headed to the blacksmith. My favorite place to be. My desk was there and all of my drawings. Good drawings If I do say so myself. And for a guy who got picked on a lot the was the ideal place to be myself.

When I got there I realized that I hadn't actually put on a t-shirt since the day my father left. I only wore pants, Uggs, and bandages. 'Ive just created a new fashion trend I'd say'. Remembering my thoughts from earlier I started drawing blueprint after blueprint of ideas. Most of them were going to fail but I needed to try everything. I figured the best way for me to kill a dragon was to capture it first then slit it's throat. So most of the drawings were suited for that.

I worked late into the night. (I assumed I woke up at around noon the day after I fell unconscious) I heard gobbler bust into my study where I sat scribbling. "What are you doing out so late? The whole village is practically looking for you(out of fear of your father). Get back to Spitlout's right now before I shove an axe in your face." Gobbler threatened. "I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment. Can you tell everyone looking for me to ignore me like they used too? Thanks." I sarcastically responded without looking up from my papers. Gobber was angry and frustrated from lack of sleep and he started to yell at me about everything wrong with this bloody world. I of corse didn't care. I tuned him out and continued with my designs.

For what seemed to be hours Gobber finally gave up and left. I continued to think of ways to kill and Everyone from dragon training was now asleep. Well, except for me. I had plans of my own.

* * *

**Ok? Please tell me if the hiccup POV thing is good. I'm still learning. I hope I'm updating quick enough. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I just got mono so I've been sleeping a lot and was not able to update. I hope I can make this chapter longer for you.**

* * *

I fell asleep at my desk and when I woke up I found a highly burnt salmon. I began to eat it for I was starving. I forgot to have dinner last night after all. "Snotlout made that for you. You know, he's still your cousin he cares more than you think." Gobber said walking in. 'Well obviously. Who else could make something edible in to charcoal' I silently thought to myself. "Well, he intended to have it warm for you when you woke up but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed." 'No kidding.' I chuckled (I didn't say it out loud though).

"Dragon training. Meet ya there in ten minutes." Gobber said warily. You could see the bags under his eyes. Partly my fault. I was quite tired myself but I didn't dare say it. I'm sure everyone was tired, it would make dragon training hard. A sarcastic joy filled my fake smile. "Yippee, can't wait." level improved.

Gobber left through the small door. I wrapped up my bandages so they formed a white long sleeve shirt and this time I put on a fur vest. Another level up If I do say so myself. I grabbed my notebook and pencil 'just in case I have an idea on the battlefield.' And ran/limped to the arena.

once there, I ran into a wooden wall. that hurt. I shook it of while grabbing a side of my ribcage. I was bleeding again. A sharp pain ran through my burns, every time this happened it felt like the encounter all over again. I clutched my stomach and manuevevered my way to the other teens. "What's with all the walls? Well, let me tell ya. You will be facing a deadly nadder today. Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter. Lets get on with it." Gobber opened a different big wooden door and out popped a nadder. Panick. Everyone(but astrid) was running. Astrid was thinking methodically on how to find its blind spot while Gobber told everyone to find its blind spot. I was asking questions about every dragon I knew. Not the smartest idea I agree. All was fine until I saw a sharp spike hurdling towards me. well, multiple spikes. I did something not Hiccup this time. I blocked it. My shield split in two, but I blocked it.

Everyone who did see it was amazed. But of corse, no one saw it. Laughing at myself I ran the other way. My chest was bleeding harder now from the laughing. I was sure I would die from blood loss one of these days. A bright blue nadder was chasing me from up high on top of the walls but then I had an idea to finish this training. Knock down the walls. And all it took was a shap turn then the nadder ran into the wall in front of it and as a result, it got toppled by wooden walls. "that's it. Trainings over." 'Yessssss'. I ran directly to the beach where I knew I could draw without disturbances.

after an hour or two of working. Out of the misty waters were ships. At first I thought they were ours but dad wasn't due to come back for another three days. It was odd. I took out my bandages (which I now carried everywhere) and wrapped myself again. I didn't want anything or anyone to smell the blood.

A small black ship beached before the others did. I didn't realized it was there until I felt a big hand lift me up by my vest coller. "ay look what I found." a deep scruffy voice said. I held my notebook close to my chest. it was my most precious item. I couldn't aford to lose it.

A bigger man walked over. He wore black chain mail and had black dreadlocks. He was very tan and had a metal arm. Very intimidating. He noticed my book and took it from me without much effort Even though I struggled to hold onto it. He flipped through it and a satisfied look spred across his face. "Take him. He could prove useful." The black man gruffly said. while the man holding me walked toward the ship I glanced back at the other man. He held my book and was chuckling a deep dark laugh. He sent a paralyzing fear into my bones. What was going to become of me.

* * *

**was that longer? Sorry for the cliff hanger I just thought it was a good place to finish. But this is where it gets interesting. And I should mention that this might have some spoilers for HTTYD 2. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello... Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

Stoicks POV~

The mission was a failure. We lost half the ships and many honorable Vikings. I couldn't afford to lose anymore so we set back to Berk earlier than planed.

We were close to the shore when I noticed an unusually large cloud of smoke surrounding the village. I hoped it was just a forest fire but prepared for the worst. We docked and walked with caution into who knows what. The streets were ripped up with gashes of loose soil. The town was deserted. "Everyone go to the woods. See if you can find any survivors." I hated to say but this was no average dragon raid. A battle had taken place. I knew my people were strong but the opponent was obviously stronger. I couldn't think of anyone who could do this much damage though.

I was looking around the rumble to find any clues. Ashes burned my eyes and made it hard to breathe. I heard a small noise behind me like footsteps. They were getting closer. I turned around quite vigorously to find a tear filled, disheveled, Astrid. I ran to her and asked her what had napped here. She was quite for a while then a small voice replied " black ships. Black... Worriers. Fire, death, massacre." I had never seen the Hofferson's daughter so weak and scared. The last word she said tore my heart.

There wasn't going to be anyone in the woods. My eyes looked around as if expecting more people to come out of the ash ridden roads. My eyes wandered towards the ruble. It was true. Dissembled limbs were littered about. Some still holding weapons. Blood stained wood and metal. "Tell me Astrid, is there anyone else still...alive?" You could tell it hit her. I might've used the wrong words. By the way she stayed silent I knew the answer. She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the arena. "There are some survivors..." At that my heart leapt. I walked with her all the way to the arena. All the caged dragons were obviously free for the doors were opened, well, all except one.

"Where are the dragons?"

"Taken by the black man."

"There." She pointed to the one locked door. He voice was quiet and bland with no life. She walked up to the door and said "He locked them in there. The door won't open. They fought back and for that they now suffer without food and water. The worst punishment. To starve. It hurts a lot more than losing and arm."

"How did you survive then?"

" I was somewhere else when it started."

Then reality struck me.

"Where's Hiccup?" My voice caught in my throat. She seemed scared and hesitated to speak.

"I saw him go to the beach and I went to... see what he was doing. Then the black ships came and the black man... took him to his ship. I was behind a rock pillar. Sorry, I couldn't save him. But, he's alive I think."

My heart stopped. I couldn't lose another family member. I would not let it happen a seconded time. But even with these thoughts I needed to free my people. I took my axe and fueled my strength with my rage toward the "black man" And started to tear apart the metal wood. After many swings I dropped my axe and began to rip it open with my bare hands. I got cuts and and splinters. My hands were raw. The skin was tearing and it would take a while to heal. But what was a little pain. I couldn't afford pain.

The light shown into the cage and the people inside shielded their eyes. The soldiers I sent into the woods came back and where now all in or outside the arena watching. (They put the pieces together and gathered that there was a massacre. ) the people inside slowly staggered out. They looked sickly for Vikings. What ever happed here was traumatizing. It shown on the survivors faces. Some teenagers from dragon training were amongst them but sadly not all. It killed me to know that they killed such young kids. The future of Berk.

"okay, first things first. We rebuild the town and bury the bodies. Then we go and search for the monsters who did this." I yelled in my chiefly voice although I was crying inside. A chief was not suppose to show weakness.

* * *

Hiccups POV

I was chained and thrown into a dark, damp, smelly, 5ft by 5ft room. It made me feel empty and suffocated. I wasn't going to be treated like a human being. These people just weren't that nice.

I was thinking about what was happening to the village. Was everyone okay? Did they hurt Astrid? Are the forges okay? Then I felt a jolt that made my topple onto my side in a quite uncomfortable position. I came to the conclusion that the ship had left berk and most likely headed to their base. Wherever that may be.

It was quite some time, possibly a day or two, of laying in that horrid room without any human contact until the steal door opened with a piercing screech. A burly guy threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked without any compassion for the starving, burnt, hiccup.

He took me up metal stairs above deck. It was hard to the see the ships layout from the bouncing shoulder I was placed upon. I only noticed the black sails and the moldy wood of the deck.

He opened a door and threw me on the ground with a THUD. The big man that took my notebook stood by a window facing away from us. He then turned around to reveal his face. An ugly sight if you ask me. His footsteps were loud and metallic as he slowly walked over to lift me up and inspect me. He seemed satisfied.

"My name is Drago Buldvist. I have given you mercy. You will repay my kindness by working for me. I need an intelligent mind that can aid my dragon trappers. For they are failing me."

'So he read my notebook. All I have in there are ideas to trap dragons. I have no objections to working for him. We appear to have the same goal. I have nothing of value anyway. He really just wants me to work for him.' I stayed silent and debated between myself.

"Sure. I'll work for you." A surprised look spred across his face. I guess he wasn't expecting me to agree.

"well that was easy. I'll give you the details of your work... I have a empty room on my island that you can use for your work. It is built like a forge and also has desk for planing. I expect you to design and build everything in here. You will have no need to leave unless I give orders to you otherwise. Food will be brought to you and other necessities. Clear?"

"whatever you say, boss" I said with a sarcastic tinge to my voice which I imeadiatly regretted.

"You will not use that tone with me!" A threat that worked.

"Yes sir!" I replied. I still wanted my life. And if you ask me this was a small price to pay. I really wanted my own workshop and now I have one. Not to mention the free food. All I could ever want. I couldn't wait till we got there.

* * *

**good? I think this was the longest chapter I've ever done. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update I was somewhere without Internet.**

* * *

Hiccups POV

I was led out of Drago's study and onto the deck. Once out,the crew member that was in charge of me tied my wrists behind my back and with the other end, tied me to the rail alongside the boat. "Until we fully trust you." He said to me then left to do his ship work. It's understandable that I wouldn't be trusted that easily but with the way the crewmen glanced at me I didn't think I'd ever be accepted.

* * *

I stood by the rail for the next two days. I received some stale bread, so I didn't starve before we got there. A couple of crewmen acknowledge me but I quickly got the nickname of Nobody. So when they passed me they had something to say. "Hey, nobody." I quickly took to it. Maybe because I've been a nobody for most of my life. Looking back now I was a real loner and even now on the ship no one cared. loneliness was a small fear of mine but its quite evident that it was also one of my closest friends.

On the third day of being tied up I looked over the railing to see ominous black water that made my stomach turn. Something about it was unearthly and death like. I looked towards the bow of the boat and a titanic mountain shadowed the whole ship. It had an imposing aura. Ice and snow covered the edges and nooks of the mountain sending a cold shiver up my spine. We were entering the mountain. What looked like a shadowed part of the mountain was actually an entrance to what I assumed was Drago's base. It certainly gave that impression.

Crew were running all about the ship getting ready to dock. The sail was pulled in and ropes were getting tossed here and there. It must take a lot of work to dock a ship as mighty as this.

Sounds were swarming my mind. Footsteps, clanging metal, shouting, sloshing water, pulleys, crackling fire. My hearing became quite sharp because of the silence coming from me. The inside of the mountain was like a labyrinth. The docking area had a high curved ceiling that covered the port like a dome with tunnels dispatching everywhere. The port was where everything happened though the tunnels mostly lead to storage rooms or dungeons. I figured that's where the dragon trappers would store their catch. Why they where trapping dragons I wasn't sure.

Men everywhere where swarming around the ship unloading things that I recognized were from Berk. It tore my heart. I had no idea what happened to Berk. I just hopped it wasn't what I was thinking of. I remember that some men where talking about how Drago never treated captives like this. I mostly remember their menacing glares. Amy mind wandered back to Berk. Although I knew time would take its toll and let me forget. I only hoped.

I felt a jolt and I was shaken out of my daze and forced back into reality. A man I came to know as Misk untied my ropes from the rail but not my wrists. I was tugged into walking which was agony, my legs felt like jelly and I thought they would give out on me.

"pfft. Why do we have to waste our food and time on this weak little runt." I heard him mumble. He wasn't a fan of me lets just say.

Misk practically dragged me off the ship and dragged me to a room close by to a smaller, rickety dock. I had developed a habit of not talking or making any noise as to save my hide and so far I wasn't dead.

I was shoved into the room where Misk untied my remaining bonds and left locking the door behind him. Through a small window thing he said " this is where you'll be livin' and doing your work. If you need any materials not already here there write what it is on a sheet a paper and leave it under this rock." Simple instructions. he pointed to the rock on the sill and made a snorting noise that I presumed was his ending to our "conversation".

While rubbing my sore red wrists I turned around to fully take in my living quarters. There was all the usual forging equipment in one half of the room and flat sheet rock jutting out of the wall on the other half which I assumed was a "desk". And underneath the "desk" was a pile of straw. 'Oh the hospitality' I thought to myself. There was a square wooden door that on the floor that I opened to find materials. Leather, rock, iron, steel, wood. The basics.

I then heard a knock on the door and found my notebook on the sill of the window. Looks like Misk forgot to give it to me. I figured that meant it was time for me to get to work. I placed my notebook on the rock desk and opened it to one of my favorite designs, re-did my bandages, and got to work.

* * *

**Sorry again about the late update. I Think this chapter length is okay but I'm a horrible judge so... And sorry if the story is a bit rough. Sorry**


	10. Chapter 10

**There were some questions so here is an answer to one of them - toothless is not in the cove because he never lost his tail but no worries he will come in later. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

third person POV

It was Hiccup's second day on the job but he was lacking energy. He had no food, He smelled of sweat, and he was lonely. Not the best start to a day. A knock on the door got him out of his trance. He walked to the window where a young face looked in.

"hi I'm Orman. I got ya some food and water. And a message from Drago."

Orman seemed nice. He was probably a bit older than Hiccup judging from his height but was thin from malnutrition. Must be a slave servant. Orman handed Hiccup a tray that held a bowel of soup and a cup of water. Hiccup took it graciously and put the tray on his desk trying not to show how ravenous he really was. Hiccup and Orman exchanged head bows and then Orman slipped a piece of paper through the window which Hiccup presumed was the message from Drago.

"I'll be here in the evening to give you your dinner."

Orman looked at the rock on the window sill picking up paper from underneath it. 'Narwhal horns' it read. Hiccup needed them for who knows what and Orman would get them. That's how it worked. With that, Orman scuttled off.

* * *

Hiccups POV

Orman was simple. I liked that. He didn't make fun of me, he didn't make any comments, he just did his job and left. I looked down at the letter in my hands. It read " I will be coming in a week to see your progress. If I don't approve you will no longer be. " the last sentence made me realize the power this man had over my life. It frightened me and renewed my vigor to work, but first, breakfast. I walked slowly toward the tray. My mouth watering. There was no spoon so I greedily slurped the flavorless soup. I grabbed the cup of water and took a gulp which I regretted. It tasted like cold black tea. Wincing to myself I drank it with a sour expression. I needed the water weather I liked it or not.

I worked extra hard the following days. The last thing I wanted to do was displease Drago. In the short amount of time before his visit Orman told me about him and his plans. Orman got me my narwhal horns and got me food everyday. Always the same soup and water, but it filled me up. We became quick friends. Even though I never spoke a word he seemed to always know what I was thinking. Everything except my name. I haven't told it to anyone because their already quite attached to Nobody.

To sum up my surcumstances I got kidnapped by a madman bent on raising a dragon army and became his inventor because I don't want to be killed, and I haven't taken a shower in thor knows how many days and now I'm a mute Nobody. Well hasn't my life just been a walk in the park.

I ran my hand through my hair for the ten-billionth time this week and now it had a layer of black grease and charcoal permanently dying the top of my head black with the tips of my hair being an auburn-red. I ran out of bandages a couple of times and had to keep writing it on the needed materials list since I didn't actually have a t-shirt when they kidnapped me. My leggings were now leather strips sewed together because the old ones got ruined. But the cold never bothered me here. I always kept the furnace burning and my skin became tough against the elements. I guess I can thank the dragon for that.

I gave a small chuckle at that being that I still wanted revenge. My thoughts didn't seem to mean much to me anymore. My mind sometimes wandered to home. I wondered if my dad even noticed I was gone. If so, was he happy I was gone? Did he care?... It hurt to think these things. Ever since I was brought here I began to doubt who I was. I was Hiccup Haddock, but it didn't seem to matter what my name was cause now I'm nobody- I would be considered that by anyone. My very existence didn't seem my own.

These very thoughts made me dead inside. I was living dead.

* * *

The next morning-the morning of Drago's inspection-was a hard one. I gathered and assembled small weapons and long range traps. Drago forgot to take note that I had no place to put the finished products so I just created them compact size. Brilliant if I must say. All you had to do was flip a lever and the trap opened up into a beautiful work of art. If I do say so myself.

Orman came that morning to give me breakfast but I think he was more excited to see what I had made. He knew about the assessment day and was very interested in what I had in store. He was quite the curious one once you got him to open up to you. I guess he's a bit like me in that sense.

He told me that Drago would be coming in an hour and to always say 'yes sir'. Even though I was mute I knew I had to somehow explain how the machines worked. Hopefully I would find a way not to talk to much. My voice would likely sound odd after the little use of it.

During my one hour I practiced my greetings and hand movements so they could understand what I'm trying to communicate without speaking. When I tried to speak, which I did try, it didn't come out. It felt weird and unreal. The thought came if I was ever going to speak again. At this rate probably not. My contraptions were in a line as to present them one by one. I surprised myself that I managed to perfect this many traps in one week but I used the designs I had already made which made it go faster.

I heard the click of the lock on the door and I knew my hour was up. A guy I had never seen walked in. He was clean shaven with blue tattoos on his chin. His somewhat long hair was pulled into a low ponytail, his eyes were a hazel and his eye brows were bushy. He had a machete in a sheath at his side with intricate embroidery. He had Mongolian like clothes with yellowish fur at his collar And gray arm wraps. He was followed by Drago Bludvist who towered over him and me.

The other man introduced himself with an arrogant voice as Eret son of Eret, finest dragon trapper alive. Drago didn't talk he just looked around the room with an unreadable expression.

"So great inventor, what do we got here" Eret gestured to the contraptions. I seriously didn't like his voice. Drago looked dead at me and almost knowing I wouldn't talk, said in a monotone voice " well, demonstrate." I liked that. I didn't have to speak if I was demonstrating. He walked outside of the room as if reading my mind and I followed behind with the invention.

Once in the wider area I pulled a lever making the contraption spark with life. It was built so anyone could activate it so even someone of his frame could use it. A series of springs bounced up and down as I began to point out all the features. It was magnificent. Eret's expression was one that said ' I could do better.' Which I bet he couldn't but he seemed to think of himself as a big shot.

I showed off the rest of the contraptions and Drago seemed pleased. That meant good things. Eret was scowling through all of them obviously jealous, which he would never admit to.

"You will be going with the trappers on their next excursion. Teach them how to use these."

"hold on. HE is going with US?! He probably doesn't even know how to tie a knot!?"

Drago shot Eret a glare. There would be no more arguing with Drago. Hiccup would be going and that was final.

"you got till tomorrow." Drago said bluntly.

I was very proud of myself when Eret had a defeated expression. I didn't think we would ever get along but it's not like I wanted to anyway. I rushed back into the forge and began to work fast and efficiently at anything. (I ended up creating twin short swords. Thor knows why.) and happily pounded away at steel throughout the day.

Drago sent his men to get the new traps on board the trappers boat. And I was left alone to do my work. A smile on my burnt lips.

* * *

**Soooo? Yeah it took a while but I think it was worth it. I couldn't wait to put Eret into the story. He's a fun character to write! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry for late update. I didn't get any reviews and wondered if anyone was still actually reading this... And as for hiccup's short swords I imagine them as Thorfin's from Vinland saga(one of my favorite mangas) on a belt with one behind and one in front.**

* * *

After a horrible nights sleep, I was led to the trappers boat by Orman who gave me a brass ring saying it was a good luck charm and a present to his only friend. I only hoped we would see each other again in different circumstances.

Eret was already on the boat yelling orders and setting up for the excursion. He noticed my presence right away.

"Welcome aboard! Get a nice rest sleeping beauty? Well, your late. Stop muckin' about and stay out of the way. It's the least you could do."

He just loved to pick on me didn't he. He doesn't know it but he's probably as sarcastic as I used to be. Considering they don't know who I really am. Heck I'm the chiefs HICCUP son.

I moved to the corner of the boat to stay out of the way of...everyone. It was shadowed and cool. I had forgotten what it was like to be cold and I had nothing to cover up with so I just wrapped more layers of bandages around my torso to keep in what heat I had. Even my hands and neck were covered. I had by far the most peculiar outfit. Bandages, leather leggings, belt of swords, ring.I found it easy to dress simply. Though simply wasn't warm. I curled into my corner blending into the wood.

We set off after a short while and once outside the cave the light burned my eyes making my vision turn black and I had to blink many times before I could see my surroundings. Blue . Blue cloudless sky, dark blue ocean, blue icebergs. It was amazing. Breathtaking even.

The most annoying voice penetrated the calm.

" Alright, Nobody. Tell...show us how to use these."

That's my que. I come out from my corner and face the machines that were facing the men. Their faces a stupid look. I expressionlessly did what I did yesterday with Drago and Eret only with more obvious movements as to not have to repeat. I wanted to get this over with. I wanted to capture the dragons.

I eventually had to repeat the process for those idiots but it finally ended. As soon as it was over Eret dragged my small frame to the side of the boat.

"Thank you so much. Glad to have ya. Have a nice life."

And I kid you not he threw me off the side of the boat into the icy waters. I thought about so much during those three seconds in air. Why? Am I going to die? What about Berk? What about my revenge? How could he? What about Orman? What's happening?

What I didn't know was that someone was watching the whole scenario.

* * *

My mind went blank as the cold encased my body. My vision was no more as was my breathing. I couldn't feel, hear, or see anything. Only fear and emptiness.

Then I felt the warmth of the sun and breeze. I felt something holding my body. I was in the air. I felt heavy. Then I was dropped onto what I assumed was the ice covered ground. I coughed out water and a little blood. I tried to push myself up and onto my feet but I felt to heavy and just gave up. My strength was slowly leaving me again. All I wanted to do was sleep and so I did. Unaware of what was surrounding me.


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry if I'm updating slower the computer is messed up. So my apologies. This chapter might be short but it's just to tell you what's happening on berk.**

* * *

third point if view.

Stoick's mind was in chaos. The loss of his village and his son took its toll. He spent the last few weeks helping to rebuild the village. It was difficult for him to stay on task. The air still had traces of smoke and ash making breathing wretched. Stoick stayed awake most nights thinking about what could've happened if he hadn't left. Maybe Hiccup would've still been with him. He cursed and blamed himself for not being there. He was mentally hurt. Everyone was. Their population was drastically reduced to roughly 40 Vikings and 9 children. Friends and family broken apart. Vikings were tough but still mourned for their loved ones.

Astrid was a shattered soul. She saw her peers die in front of her eyes. Ruffnut and fishleggs survived but Snotlout and Tuffnut weren't so lucky. You'd think Astrid would be happy about Snotlout's death because he was always a nuisance but she saw him scream in pain as a black Viking stabbed him numerous times. It scared her enough for a mental break down. Tuffnut she didn't see die, but She knew Ruffnut was in ruins. Ruff said he got crushed by a burning column from the great hall. Everyone was running to the forests at this point.

The dragon raids still continued causing more fire and pain. People were begging to the gods for sanctuary and healing. Some even doubted them. Everything seemed to be falling into darkness. The sun was always covered by the clouds and the winter was more freezing than the last. Snow fell everyday hindering any work. There weren't many furs or roofed houses so they had no way to keep out the cold. It was a deathly winter. Frostbite was now a common occurrence. Population keeps dwindling.

Everything felt dead. Berk was now a total of 27 starving, cold, people (including teens and children). What the future had to hold was going to change all of that though.

* * *

**as I said. Short. Sorry about that but I thought you might wanted to know what was happening over on berk. R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**so I wrote this once but then it deleted it all and now I'm super angry because it was really long and I didn't save it so now I have to rewrite it. :( my life, I hate it sometimes.**

* * *

Hiccup was unconscious for some time until he felt an unfamiliar touch. He opened his eyes a little bit to find a figure standing over him. Shocked, he threw himself into an upright position. His head pounded as did his heart. He was in a stone cave by the looks of it. He straightened his back and sat upright with his legs crisscrossed beneath him. The figure sat oddly across from him. Like a dog.

Hiccup's eyes focused to the blackness and he could make out what the figure was wearing. Quality painted fabrics (a mix of bright blues and yellows), with a thick hight wasted leather belt. The character was also wearing a mask that made Hiccup intimidated and small. Then for the first time in forever Hiccup tried to speak...nothing. He was in a flurry of confusion. He again tried to summon the language. Nothing. He tried to yell or scream but all that came out was a short wheeze. His eyes had a confused look of terror. Why couldn't he talk? Hiccup began to fearfully grasp at his throat. Embellishing it with thin red scratches.

Troubled by this the stranger stood up and motioned with their hand for Hiccup to stay there. Then the stranger left unseen and unheard in the darkness. Hiccup did as they said and stayed. He stopped clutching his throat and instead started to curl into himself and cry silent tears. He was a pitiful mess. Suddenly Hiccup began to hear footsteps surrounding him. Not human footsteps but steps of beasts. Then out from the shadows a green scaled dragon appeared. A fire alit in it's mouth. Then more appeared from nowhere. All holding a medley of blue or red fire in their mouths. Hiccup was defenseless and he scrambled backwards only to bump into another dragon. He turned and fell on his back. The stranger came back in only this time they had a decorative staff wrapped in leather and strings of beads.

The stranger walked/crawled over to Hiccup and pinned him to the ground as she sat on him to keep him still. She shoved a bottle with purple liquid in Hiccup's mouth forcing him to drink. After he consumed the bottle of mysterious liquid he spat and coughed onto the ground. "Wa da fo?" Mumbled Hiccup. "No speak. Not healed yet. Takes time." The voice was feminine. It was melodic yet strong and beautiful.  
She noticed Hiccups expression which made her chuckle. His mouth was wide open in terror and awe. She noticed he was giving the dragons fearful looks then she realized what he was thinking.  
" they not hurt you. Not like the humans will." Then she shoved another bottle in Hiccup's face shocking him momentarily. This time though the liquid was red and hiccup did not cough. Though he wished she would've given him a warning before shoving it in his mouth "Will help with burns."  
Then she really did something unexpected. She took of her mask revealing a worn face and kind eyes with pale,thin lips. Hiccup got lost in her deep emerald eyes. "Those men throw you in water for you to die. You stay here now. You are safe here." She reassured Hiccup. "Come" and Hiccup did. Ignoring the dragons he focused his eyes on her and followed her to a crystal cavern where water gently flowed threw cracks. She took out a small wooden bowel and dipped it in a puddle of fresh glacier water. She then handed it to Hiccup who graciously took it and sipped the cold water refreshing his senses. She watched silently with a smile on her face while he drank.

Hiccup didn't let his guard down. After all, he was with a strange dragon lady. He noticed that he feared the dragons rather than having the urge to kill them. He was lying to himself the whole time it seemed. He really was weak and he needed to be taken care of but Hiccup Ended up liking to be taken care of. Then her voice cut through Hiccup's endless thoughts

"you must be wondering who I am."

Hiccup nodded. He was curious who his savior was.

"Name is Valka, Hiccup"

The shock on Hiccup's face when he heard this was otherworldly. Valka was the name of his mother who had been seemingly taken by dragons. Everyone thought she was dead. That the dragons ate her. But she was here! Sitting in front of Hiccup! In an act of calming Valka smiled and turned to Hiccup in a hug only a mother could give. "Welcome my son to sanctuary."

* * *

**well there it is. After having to rewrite it all I think it came out pretty good. Tell me what you think. (And we all knew this part was coming am I right?)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about slow updates I have no excuses other than being lazy. I'll try to make it up. And I have no medical knowledge about things so just go with it. And sorry if the story is kinda choppy**.

* * *

I had questions. Many questions. Although I could speak a little my mother would not allow me to until my vocal cords were fully healed. Apparently from lack of use and chemicals in the iron I worked with made them frail and damaged.

Mum led me out of the ice cave and through miss shaped stone tunnels until the ground beneath my feet turned to lush green grass. I stepped into the light at the end of the tunnel and onto a huge grassy ledge. In front of me was the most beautiful spectacle I had ever seen.

Dragons of all shapes, sizes, and color swirled around pillars of ice and earth. Vines and flowers hung from the loose earth and swung with the movement of the dragons. Part of me was terrified the other half mesmerized. Truly a magnificent spectacle to behold. Surely no man has ever felt the sanctuary's beauty. Not until now.

My mum was staring at my awestricken face with a smirk on her lips. I wondered if she felt the same way as I did when she first saw this. She pulled me back to my senses by saying-

" we must introduce you to the white king" then she pulled me by the hand with a delicate force.

I maneuvered myself through the scattered moss covered boulders and rocks until we came to a ledge that was all grass. Mum motioned for me to bow as a titanic dragon lifted it's head from below the ledge. It had piercing blue eyes and large ivory tusks. He was defiantly a king of dragons. Unconsciously I bowed aware of the magnificence of the creature. Though it was then that I noticed my small swords hanging from my belt that made me afraid. I shook with terror. 'Drago. Drago will kill this creature. nnnno NO! I-I must protect them. How could I even think of harming such intelligent and docile creatures! ' I began to hate what I had done to support Drago. I practically killed the lives in front of me. I regretted the day I ever made those traps. It sickened me to the very core. I was not made to kill. I was made to protect.

The ice king seemed to speak to me and knew my thoughts for his expression was saddened. Funny to think a beast had emotions but I could see it so clearly. I needed to help protect the dragons. I knew Drago was going to come here and I knew it wouldn't be pretty but I was going to try my best.

I turned to my mother and we gave each other a look and we both knew what was to come and what to do about it. But first, I needed to find myself a dragon.

* * *

**sorry if it's still short. I wanted to join a couple chapter together so there was more words in a chapter and less well, chapters but I'm a lazy person and I thought it would be too much of a hassle. I know. Sorry. I'm also known for apologizing a lot so sorry about that bit as you can see its in my nature. And just a question but has anyone actually read Vinland Saga? Cause if you haven't you should.**


	15. Chapter 15

**sorry for the long wait! i finally got a new laptop. so hopefully it will remind me to write. also schools starting again and i hate it. we all know the feeling. i would call this chapter 'meeting toothless'. and for those who don't know ' these are used for thoughts.**

**anyways...lets begin**

* * *

Hiccup was following closely behind his mom not letting her out of sight for a moment. He didn't know what she meant by "finding me a dragon. " as far as he was concerned he didn't want a dragon. Whether he liked it or not he was terrified of them.

Hiccup looked down through the bandages on his arms to see their redness fading to a light peach. The potion Valka gave him was slowly doing its job. His hands were fine and looked like his original skin color. he was excited to see his face in all its nerdiness again. Valka then stopped abruptly causing Hiccup to bump into her forcing a little bruise on his forehead. Valka put a finger to her lips quietly telling Hiccup to shush. They were at the mouth of a pitch black cave outlined with purple auricula. Valka led Hiccup in, ignoring his pitiful whimpers. Hiccup looked deep into the onyx darkness. His eyes landed on piercing green ones. A shiver coursed through Hiccup's small frame. The creature moved closer to the mother and son. Valka lay a hand on Hiccups shoulder and straightened her back in an attempt to calm the young man's nerves.

The creature moved even closer into Hiccup's vision and now it's face was visible in the light of the entrance. It was a dragon. A majestic black scaled _Night Fury_. It's eyes were unmistakable. It was the nightfury that scarred Hiccup so. The one that brought him to the brink of death. The one that he saved. The one that repaid him with pain. No doubt about it.

"The poor got shot down and lost his tail fin. I was lucky to have found him in a cove while passing by. With the help of the other dragons we brought him back here. But he hasn't come out of this cave since."

Hiccup was taken aback by his mother's words then gave a smug grin. ' remorse. he must've felt so much guilt for hurting me. well i'm glad. he deserves to feel this way. he should be guilty.'

Hiccup then got the first part of his mother's words. ' I should be guilty to though. It could have only been me who did that to his tail fin.'

Now all Hiccup wanted with the night fury was to make peace with it. they had both hurt each other and now they had to make up. It wasn't going to be easy and they had a set amount of time before Drago's raid. they were going to make this work. And as if they read each others minds, boy and dragon reached out to each other and with Hiccup's palm on the dragon's snout they made a vow. A vow that will change both worlds.

* * *

**hiccups POV**

The first day with Toothless was tiring and long. I named him toothless because of his retractable teeth which really surprised me at first. My mom told me that in order to combat Drago's army that I had to harness Toothless's power and only then did I have the power to conquer the evil. So to do so we started spending every minute with each other. We had some squabbles I came out with a few scrapes. All this would make our bond stronger and my physical body as well. ( I even began to get muscles from wrestling so much!). I was still quite scared of dragons but soon got to understand them and think of them as living beings. Over the coarse of a couple days Toothless and I were inseparable. Some may even call us soul brothers. I think back and almost could never imagine that I loathed these creatures. I felt most belonged here this was where I was meant to be.

One day after Toothless and I came home from a hard day of bonding, Mom suggested something that I would've never thought of doing before.

" Hiccup, have you ever thought of _flying_ Toothless?"

'no'_  
_

"Are you suggesting that I _ride_ Toothless? " I replied with all seriousness.

"yes, it would improve the outcome of the nearing battle and you would experience the magic of the dragon."

"um I'm a little concerned for my life if I do that I think."

"oh please, it would help you bond~" she said in a want-to-be-convincing tone.

Unable to fight with her I shyly agreed to trying it. which I thought I would regret but never did.

"At dawn tomorrow I will help you learn."

It was crazy. It all happened so fast I didn't know what I was thinking anymore. Flying Toothless?, sure, I saw Mom ride cloudjumper all the time but this was different. I was going to ride the fastest dragon known to man. So that night, Mom suggested to create a saddle. It didn't occur to me that Toothless couldn't fly without a tail so in order to do so I had to make something that would enable us to ride the winds. ( I had built a workshop in one of the many caves out of shipwrecked boats) My forging abilities had only improved since my near death and I was quite confident I could develop something. After trial and error I did finally finish the product that could be more improved on but I didn't have the time. Drago's raid would soon come to be and I had to be fit enough to showed me many things about the dragons before and with her help she unlocked Toothless's hidden talents. And she taught me how to fly of coarse.

*flashback*

_Mom, Toothless, and I headed to an ice cliff with a short drop. _

_"ar-are you sure I can actually do this?~"_

_"oh please it will be fine. And if anything did go wrong, Cloudjumper and I would come in for the rescue. All you have to do is feel each-others heart. You will be in control of his wing so be sure to mach with him. Dragons are known for having extreme ability to protect when it comes to loved ones so I'm sure there would be nothing to worry over."_

_That gave me a little bit of support but I still felt rather uncomfortable with this whole idea and as if reading my mind, Toothless gave me a reassuring nudge to the shoulder. 'It's now or never.' I awkwardly mounted Toothless and breathed in and out to calm my nerves. 'time to shine.' I got settled into the saddle and Toothless wiggled his body to make sure I was on I was. We jumped/flew of the edge of the cliff. My heart leaped out of my chest until coming to a steady beat.__We were gliding on the clouds. It was magical. The wind whipped my hair back, exposing my joyous smile. 'this is what it's like to be a dragon!' The sunset burned the crisp midnight blue sky above with glorious pinks, reds, and oranges. Then a glimpse of green galloped across my vision and was gone. The green flash! I had never felt so and peace yet so exhilarated. It was the best feeling I had ever experienced. _

_Then we dived down close to the water and gawked as a heard of scauldron danced in the waves. My grin only grew. Toothless's fin scratched the water in a graceful manner, spraying up water. Then we sped upwards toward space. I reached my hands up to put them in a cloud. They came back down wet and glistening. It was so real yet like a dream. The sky was now dimming to a grey which signaled dinner time. I would ride again and next time I would it would be to battle._

* * *

**so this chapter was kinda everywhere I think. i tried to make it longer. I'm bad at what tense it is in. I just picture the Hiccup in the future looking back on the time. It's harder than it seems. And I'm hoping to finish this story soon. hopefully no more than three more chapters. tell me your thoughts and if I should do a chapter of "back on berk". Thanks**_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**ok new chapter yay! hopefully this will be a good one. maybe a bit cheesy or weird but still good. since no one told me if i should do a back at berk chapter this is going to be strictly Hiccup and Toothless.. let's begin**

* * *

It was dark out. I woke up from a restless sleep. Mom was fast asleep and I wanted to fly toothless again. I got dressed - black leather leggings, black hooded cape, bandages, short swords (just in case), notebook, and Orman's ring around my neck( he gave it to me the day I left.)'It's night! I should be fine! toothless will blend right in.' so I thought. " come on, bud, wake up." I whispered shakily to Toothless. "time for a midnight ride." Toothless's emeralds blinked open. You could see the sleep in them. That was soon gone though because Toothless loved flying as much as I did. Maybe even more. which causes us too sneak out in the middle of the night to experience it over and over again. I loved this freedom. It made me forget everything unwanted which was practically everything. I can't say I missed berk and I can't say I don't love it here but something felt wrong on this night. The winds where blowing in a manor that was not a joyful one. But either way I was not going back to bed.

I mounted Toothless with his help and locked my feet into the pedals, took a crouching position and was off. The stars shown like polished opals, the moon was full, and I was smiling. Nothing could ruin this night. We twisted and turned in the air, practicing tricks and flips. By morning I knew that I could do anything. We were soaring the winds and... we couldn't stop. It was like we were being pulled into the sea by ropes and chains. Rain pelted our backs. We couldn't fight it. The winds were too strong and were forcing Toothless to face the crashing onyx waves below. Fear struck me and I panicked. Forgetting which foot is which I pushed the pedals this way and that until the connecting rod snapped and ripped toothless's auto-mail off completely. Now there was no chance of getting away. 'I'm doomed' I thought as we crashed to the fathoms below.

I felt as if it was happening all over again. The frozen water ripped at my clothes and ice shards tore at my pink skin. I had given up a second time. 'this is it' I strongly believed that it was. I WANTED it to be over! 'JUST KILL ME ALREADY!' I mentally screamed into nothing. 'I'm weak enough as it is so why do you not end this pitiful life.' The only thing in it for me was Toothless and Mom anyways. sure I'd miss them but I wasn't worthy to be her son or his rider. I am nobody.

I was still breathing I didn't know if I was happy about that either but either way I was alive. Just I wasn't moving. But I was warm, like a blanket was put over me. My eyes where heavy and I didn't feel like opening them. "five more minutes, mom" I grumbled. 'must've just been a bad dream' Is the conclusion I came to. Cause what else could it be? Then I felt a soft nudge. 'That's not mom. Feels more like...Toothless!' I forced my eyes open and saw the black dragon licking my face. Then I took a look at my surroundings. This was definitely not my home. It was... like an ice cavern but it was rainbow not white and blue like ice should be.' OOO-kay then this must be a dream too!' Then a small maroon dragon seemingly came out of the ceiling above were I laid. It cautiously fluttered toward me. I reached up to touch the unfamiliar dragon but as soon as my flesh made contact my hand was covered in blood. I felt sick and had to hurl. 'This is crazy! I showed no hostility so why would it hurt me? Sure it's a new species but it's still a dragon. It can't be that harmful?'

Of coarse I can very very stupid sometimes and this time I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings. When it was too late then I noticed the huge horde of those dragons encircling Toothless and I. They all leapt at once and covered our bodies with themselves, muffling my screams. next thing I knew I was back in freezing cold water but something was different. Once I got to the surface I knew what it was. Toothless was waiting for me(floating on the surface) and we swam over to the nearest spit of land. I was freezing and soaking wet and I had the beginnings of a cold. I looked down at my body to find the "difference" and what I saw horrified me. Maroon scales. The color of the dragons in my dream. If that's what it was. I unwrapped my bandages on my torso and only my back and arms where coated in the scales. I wasn't cold anymore either, like my body heat was increasing. I pulled out one of my swords from its sheath and tried to cut one of the scales off. It was as hard as steel. I looked at my reflection in the ice and saw that my neck and cheeks where covered thoroughly with them. And my eyes where crimson red. My hair was still the color of charcoal. I now knew that that was no harmless dream. Aaaaand now it's daybreak. I wondered what Mom would think of all...this.

No matter how much I tried I couldn't find any reality to the rainbow dragon nest or why they fused me with colored scales. It was all too whacked out for me to comprehend. Toothless and I were now just flying around the vast ocean to see where the sanctuary was with no luck. Today was going to be an unfortunate day. Just to make it better the sky turned grey and rain fell violently onto my...scales. I was never going to be used to them, that was for sure. when it was about noon, Toothless and I where utterly exhausted and had no place to land to get out of the miserable,freezing,hail/rain. My mind wandered as I slowly drifted on Toothless. Mom, The dragon king, and even berk crossed my worn mind. Then I heard an unmistakable screech. We were falling, again, and all because of the soreness in my lousy feet. I moved my blistered ankles to position 3. No 4. 'gosh, i'm losing it. We have to land soon or who knows what.' As luck would have it a small rock, thankfully large enough for toothless, appeared in the aqueous fathoms of the sea. We might've been near a larger rock structure but as I was to tired I figured that it would have to do.(I ain't no fancy pants) It would soon be night now and we were hungry but that would have to wait until morning, sadly. I had no need for a fire, my body temperature was enough to keep me warm. I then sneezed, not a very normal sneeze either, a burning, pink, flame like sneeze came out. Not a normal occurrence for your average viking. I knew that I was now in fact something like a half human, half dragon. Never in my sorry life did i ever think this would happen. There were perks to it but the majority of my thoughts were 'Everyone's going to kill me!' I considered myself a monster even. And I spent my rainy night huddled under Toothless's arm weeping like a fool.

I woke up to a sunbeam hitting my face and having to cover it with my reasonably buff arm. Then Toothless's "smile" came into view. My back ached from sleeping on the hard rock all night. A smirk was growing on my face. No one made me as happy as Toothless did, it was pleasant to see him in the morning. I was now pumped for another day of wandering. Though I hoped I didn't have to anymore. But first FOOD. I mounted Toothless and we were off once more. We headed north-west in hope to run into more rock formations that hopefully lead to an inhabited island. Everything pretty much rested on luck and hope now. Then it dawned on me 'We can just catch fish!' oh how stupid I was. "Toothless! fish! We can catch the fish and eat that! I'm SUCH AN IDIOT! Why didn't I think of that before.' Toothless had renewed vigor and was all up to catch some fish. One quick blast to the surface of the endless blue and like 15 fish of all kinds came flying out. Toothless caught some in his mouth and ate those right away and me... well I tickled my nose to perfectly char the fish I caught. I like to call it a fly-through. We continued on with full stomachs and content smiles. And to make this day better, we found a small uninhabited island to stay at for the night. Little did we know that this luck had a horrible side to it.

* * *

**this is probably be far the longest chapter i've written. hope you found it ok. I know a bit on the strange side but i thought it would be fun. thanks for reading this far! -poposee**


	17. Chapter 17

We woke up with the sun when it's warm rays hit my face. I stood up and stretched accompanied with a huge yawn. My stomach let out a massive grumble which singled breakfast. Which I figured would be fish. Toothless was still laying on his paws and yawning with sleep encrusted eyes. He then stretched out and as if reading my mind I hoped on Toothless and we flew down to the waters edge. We were on somewhat of a beach and the shore water was a dull grey. Not very inciting swimming water if you asked me, but weather I liked it or not I needed a good washing and I figured I might as well try to "hand fish" (catching fish with your hands)

I took off my cloak and everything under that till nothing was on. I folded them neatly and put them in a pile beside Toothless. 'nothing like skinny dipping in Scandinavian waters!am I right!' I plunged my whole body into the water and dived when the glimmer of a fish caught my eye. I grabbed and brought it up to the surface. I thought it was unusually easy. The it occurred to me that maybe those red dragons heightened my abilities. Sure that's crazy but it was the only conclusion i could come up with. Someone just doesn't get as good as this when they had never even tried it before. Well weather I had cool abilities or not I knew that I had breakfast that was the main thing. Toothless decided to catch his own fish and headed into the water after me. We splashed and played-forgetting all our fears. Forgetting that I missed a battle that I would've participated in. Yes, missed the battle.

* * *

_back at the sanctuary morning after Hiccup left_

Valka woke up with a stir. She looked around their living space in search of her son who would generally still be asleep at this time.(he is still a teen) To her surprise there was no Hiccup. She swiftly wrapped a cloak around her lean shoulders and headed into the dawned morning. "HICCUP? SWEETIE?" Valka called into the never ending ice forest. No reply. She flitted around the pillars and resting dragons, and all over the sanctuary. No sign of Hiccup. By then she was panicking. She scrambled to where the ice king rested. Noticing her presence he lifted his head until their eyes met. Valka had worry written all over her face. "Hiccup. Anywhere?" Her shaking voice cried out. Her heart beat could be heard miles away. The ice king tilted his neck to the sky eyes turning to slits and his antennae quivered like he was gathering information from air. After a solid minute his came back down to eye level and a little shake of his head made tears flow out of Valka. She needed to find Hiccup. Where would she start? Her grief was meaningless for black ships had breached the rocky beaches surrounding the sanctuary. She needed to participate in the upcoming battle. Hiccup would have to wait and stay safe. Wherever he was.

Valka mounted cloudjumper and flew to the rocky shores to try and avoid the disaster of a ruined home. A charge was announced and not even three seconds after, there was blood. Dragon blood, Viking blood. It was a full on blood bath. Weapons where waving about in the vikings hands, cries of pain, triumph, and frustration could be heard but not singled out. In one word...chaos. Flaming boulders where shot at the ice walls, there goes the sanctuary. So much for that. The fire rained on the ships. So much for those. Valka was struggling to maneuver, the burning flesh and smoke creating a acidic like air that stung her eyes and blurred her vision making it difficult to see. Her senses were dulled and as were the dragons. Cloudjumper was shot down by a trap and Valka was forced off. She fell. A sharp ice pillar was patiently waiting to puncture soft skin. There would be no more Valka that day or onwards and here last words... 'Hiccup' .

* * *

**sorry for VERY late update. School started and I've been terribly busy with homework. it's not very long which I also apologize for. not very dramatic either. i'm just not that good a writer. hope this was an okay chapter.**


End file.
